<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LA Trains by kpears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207505">LA Trains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpears/pseuds/kpears'>kpears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Rated T for swearing, Trains, someone give jae a hug, these tags make it sound really depressing but its sweet i promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpears/pseuds/kpears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing that made Jae's made the tedious train journey bearable, and even gave him motivation to turn up to that dreaded building every day, was the pretty Korean man that sat opposite him on the train ride. Did Jae know anything about him? No. But had he still managed to maintain a rather large crush on him for one and a quarter years? Yes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LA Trains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hello</p><p>this is basically the first fic i've managed to finish, like ever, and my first work i'm posting here! you just can't have enough jaehyungparkian in your lives already :D</p><p>that's it for now, i hope you enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jae didn’t really have anything against trains - after all he couldn’t really afford to, it was the only decent way to his workplace - since he couldn’t drive a car. Although, one thing he did hate in particular was how <em>fucking</em> tedious they were: stopping every other second at some irrelevant town - that no one got off at anyway. And since Jae’s stop was all the way at the opposite end of the train line to his work, the journey was <em>very fucking tedious</em>.</p><p>To be fair, the stops nearer the end of the line weren’t very close to each other (actually, rather far) but that instead made journey long and dull, especially when you have to do it twice a day, five times a week.</p><p>However, Jae did like how quiet the trains got by the time the train line finally ended, and he could finally go home. Something about an almost deserted train was quietly reassuring to him - after a day of stressful presentations, meaningless office work and his boss’s shouts still ringing in his head, the gentle buzz and <em>click clack</em> as the train runs over the tracks was soothing to him, a change to the angry voices screaming in his ears.</p><p>But the one thing, that made the journey bearable, and even gave him motivation to turn up to that dreaded building every day, was the pretty Korean man that sat opposite him on the train ride. Did Jae know anything about him? No. It sounded creepy as hell, but something about those warm brown eyes felt comforting to him, even if the extent of their relationship was a small smile when they made eye contact. The amount Jae had blushed when that happened <em>the one time</em> was astronomical, he didn’t even know a human had enough blood in their body to make your cheeks so red, but it happened, and Jae still clearly remembers the smirk on the guy’s face afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was a Monday Night. Mondays were always the worst - the day Jae’s boss was the most irritable, the day the working environment was most hostile. It was just an unwritten rule that you didn’t mess with the boss on a Monday. Apparently, Jae messed with him though, because the next thing he knew he had the voices shrieking in his ears once again, insults and empty threats still warm in his ears. The sting felt like fresh wounds, trickling blood down the sides of his face, but instead of blood it was the words of disgust and his co-workers’ blank expressions as they had watched the situation unfold.</p><p>So, Jae cries. The packed train was too caught up in their own businesses to notice, anyway. He wondered if anyone <em>did</em> actually notice his tears, but maybe he didn’t want to know - no one mentioned it, and he’d rather not know if they’d purposely ignored the fact; too wrapped up in themselves to ask if he was ok. Maybe, he wasn’t.</p><p>There’s a total of twenty three stops along the line Jae takes, and ‘the cute guy’ (as Jae refers to him, as) gets on at the at the tenth stop from Jae’s work place, where he gets on. Which means (according to Jae’s calculations) he has roughly thirty minutes to stop the raging stream of tears from his eyes, since he doesn’t really want the guy knowing he’s an emotional wreck. ‘Uh- dude, are you okay?’ wasn’t exactly the best conversation starter with the man you’ve been crushing on for a year and a quarter.</p><p>Sure, he’s stopped crying by the time the cute guy’s gotten on, but he’s pretty confident that his eyes still are rather puffy and it still <em>pretty damn obvious</em> that he’s being crying. It’s moments like this, where Jae feels the lowest of low: humiliated, hopeless. He feels ashamed, now that the train is more sparse of people, and he’s all the more obvious on how vulnerable and weak he is. Sammy’s told him <em>multiple</em> times that what his boss is doing isn’t okay, but it’s not that easy, and being someone with little to no social status against someone who <em>co-owns a business</em>, he doesn’t stand a chance. He’s too caught up in his miserable brain that he misses the worried look from the cute guy entering the carriage.</p><p>It’s rare, for Jae to just sit curled up on the train, with no distractions and just lost in his own grisly thoughts - but here he was. That’s why he’s caught so off guard when a voice cuts the gentle silence that’s fallen on the train, a voice directed at <em>him</em>. The voice isn’t sharp and thorny (like a certain someone that’s ‘talked’ to him a lot recently) though, rather more like a knife gliding softly through butter.</p><p>“Hey...is it okay if I play my guitar over there for a bit? There’s something I’d like to film for my, like channel, but if it’s going to be a problem for you...”</p><p>Jae’s indeed caught so off guard about the fact the cute guy he’s been secretly pining for <em>months</em> is talking to <em>him</em>, that suddenly he forgets the entire English language. It’s been around twenty minutes since the man got on, so it’s the point of Jae’s journey where the majority of people have gotten off and there’s only a small scattering of people in the carriages, which meant Jae had a decent amount of time to recollect his emotions and make sure his voice didn’t sounded like a choked frog, if anyone were to talk to him (which usually they wouldn’t). Still, the moment that damn guy opened his mouth all of that went flying out the window.</p><p>“I—It’s fine. Not a p-problem.” Jae nods quickly in case his stuttered words aren’t clear.</p><p>To be fair, the truth is Jae would <em>fucking</em> love for the cute guy to play guitar, but he can’t just admit that. He himself plays, and the man often bought his guitar onto the train, slung over his back in a delicately decorated leather case. Sometimes Jae wondered if playing guitar was part of whatever job he had (if it was, sign him up), or if it was just an item of comfort, that wasn’t actually necessary for his day to day life but rather something that he carried because it made him feel more confident, comfortable, more safe.</p><p>For Jae, though, that guitar was honestly the sliver of hope that Jae might actually get along with the cute guy, if they were to (hypothetically) have a conversation, since they’d have a common interest in music, perhaps. But since his never ending social anxiety meant that having a functioning conversation happened only in his imagination, the chances of him event knowing were practically zero. But maybe, just <em>maybe</em>, that was about to change.</p><p>“Ah, thank you.” His voice had a little tang of a Canadian accent, Jae noted, as he watched out the corner of his eye as the man shuffled over a few seats, carefully placing the camera on the rough fabric opposite, and hitting the record button.</p><p>Jae continues to watch through the sides of his vision (he doesn’t want to look likes creep for staring straight at him) while the guy carefully unzips the black case revealing a simple, nice looking acoustic guitar. The cute guy flashed a warm smile towards the camera, and Jae thinks he might just die. Right here, right now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m stuck in the moment</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Because it shines beautiful</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Okay - scratch that smile killing him. This, his voice, was what was one hundred percent going to end him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So do these streetlights</em>
</p><p>
  <em> So do you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The man’s voice was the prettiest thing he’d heard - Jae decided. The soft, soothing melody of his vocal accompanied by the simple guitar chords, was the easily the nicest thing he’d heard come out if a human’s mouth, especially recently. His ears didn’t deserve this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wish we could stay here</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Without so much as blinking</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The cute guy knew Jae was staring at this point, by the way his eyes glinted a little cheekily as if saying ‘I see you’, in a teasing manner. Jae couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed - perhaps to dazed by his beauty, and his voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Keep you in my eyeline</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chronos must die</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jae may have missed the way the cute guy had looked at him when he’d gotten onto the carriage earlier, but this time he didn’t miss the way he looked at Jae when he sung that one line: ‘keep you in my eyeline’. It really made his heart <em>do something. </em></p><p>Jae continues to watch, entranced, as the man finished the song, his soft humming echoing prettily and bouncing off the train walls, and his nimble fingers working on the guitar strings. He finishes, with a last trail of the chords, another of those smiles at the camera. Standing up quickly, to turn off the camera, he zips the guitar back into the case.</p><p>Jae wants to clap, do something at least acknowledge the talent that this guy clearly held, from his voice to guitar skills to of course that fucking gorgeous smile which was the reason feel so hard for him in the first place, all those months ago, so he couldn’t just sit there, like nothing extraordinary had happened, right?</p><p>Suddenly, all the events from earlier seem insignificant, and the world has only them, their eyes meet in a daze, and then it hits Jae like a truck. He’s in love with him. And just like that, the momentary happiness that he’d gotten from watching him sing leaves; the realisation that he’d literally give his life to him – without even knowing him - it was just a little overwhelming. He really wanted <em>him</em>, whatever his damn name was, and it hurt like hell that he hadn’t done anything about that, despite the countless lectures from Sammy, about ‘nothing’s going to happen if you don’t say anything’. It was true – and that’s why Jae hated it so much: he couldn’t just start up a conversation like his extroverted roommate could. So, he waited – for a moment like this – a perfect moment for conversation – a moment like now. He couldn't let it go to waste.</p><p>
  <em>Speak Jae. Freaking say something.</em>
</p><p>“W-wow. That was, amazing man. Like damn.” Jae cringes the moment the words leave his mouth.</p><p>
  <em>Frick. Now the guy’s gonna think I’m a loser for speaking like that, he’s— </em>
</p><p>“Oh,” the man laughs a little nervously, and, is that blush? “Thank you.” He flashes Jae a lopsided grin, and Jae thinks his heart might just collapse in on itself.</p><p>“I wish I could play as well as that, wow—" Jae adds, more to himself, than anything, but when he sees the cute guy’s face, he realises that he spoke out loud. But maybe that wasn’t actually a bad thing: the guy has a warm smile on his face.</p><p>“Oh? You play too?” the guy beams. “I’d love to see! You can use my guitar, if you like!”</p><p>Jae, to say the least, is a little shocked. “Ah—no, it’s fine—I just—”</p><p>“No. I insist.”</p><p>If this was any other person, then Jae would have somehow twisted his way out of the conversation and social interaction, even if that meant being a shitty person. However, the man you’ve been crushing on for what’s honestly beginning to feel like forever, isn’t exactly just any other person.  </p><p>So, Jae lets the cute guy quickly unzip the guitar again, eagerly handing it out for him to nervously take hold of.</p><p>Jae runs his fingers over the strings carefully. The guitar appears to be of great quality, something Jae has always fantasised about owning. Carefully adjusting his sitting position from where he’d been curled up on the seat, to more upright so he can hold the guitar properly, he lets his fingers to the work on the guitar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fly me to the moon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let me play among the stars...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He’s not even sure when he started singing the soft tune of the song that his fingers had naturally started playing, but here he<em> fucking</em> is, singing to the cute guy, after months on end of pining after him.</p><p>The man doesn’t take his eyes off him once during Jae’s little ‘performance’ as you might call it. Usually, someone keeping their eyes on Jae for a long time would feel rather uncomfortable, for him: like he as being slowly analysed, and taken apart and slowly judged just using their eyes: like when you open machines to see why they won't work. It set off all of his anxiety alarms. But this, well, it was just different.</p><p>Jae finishes the song with his voice trailing off gently. He lets his eyes flutter upwards from the guitar, finally making that eye contact with the cute guy.</p><p>Said guy: looks utterly stunned. Stunned is not a look Jae seen from him before – he usually sports a calm or content expression, like he’s just happily stable with himself…and life. It’s always been a look that Jae’s envious of.</p><p>“W-what do you mean you can’t play that well? That was freaking incredible!” the man says, another one of those gorgeous lopsided grins on his face.</p><p>“Thank you,” Jae says softly, his hand scratching the back of his neck. The tension in the air is becoming increasingly thick, Jae thinks, after their eye contact isn’t broken after a (rather long) couple of seconds. He hasn’t really had the opportunity to admire the cute guy’s eyes properly before (other than noting the colour they were): he would look like even more of a creep than he already did. It was worth the (perhaps) uncomfortable tension to see his eyes properly, though, they <em>literally</em> sparkled – yeah it sounded cliché, but, to be fair, it was true – the way they just shimmered, even under the crappy train lighting, was almost ethereal to Jae.</p><p>But before Jae can pass out because of the man’s beauty, the eye contact breaks, a warm chuckle leaving the guy’s lips as the familiar ‘ding’ sounds, signalling that the train is slowly pulling up to the platform. </p><p>“You know – it may sound a little…random,” the guy starts quickly; the stop the train is pulling up to happens to be his – a few before Jae’s. He didn’t realise time had passed by so fast. “But…do you wanna catch a drink, or something? You just seemed kinda down, and I know it's late but...”</p><p>“Y-yes. I’d love to come.” Jae agrees before his brain can properly register the invite.</p><p>
  <em>The cute guy just asked me on a date. Well, not really a date. But sort of… a date. Possibly maybe. A date. </em>
</p><p>"You don't think it’s like – weird? I don’t even know your name, we barely know each other, I just thought—”</p><p>The man’s voice trails off. Jae shrugs a little, trying to pass this off as no big deal even though it clearly was, <em>a big fucking deal</em>. “I…dunno. You seem like a cool guy… and I just—” Jae chooses to finish his sentence by blushing a little, or his face chose to, apparently. “Well…” he starts again, a little awkwardly. “I’m Jae.”</p><p>He offers his hand out of instinct (probably from all those seemingly unimportant business people he’d been forced to meet). However, he didn’t make ‘good eye contact’, which his boss had constantly hammered into him, for when he met people. The eye contact from a few moments ago was enough eye contact for today, Jae supposed.</p><p>The train begins to draw to a stop at the upcoming station. Now, what Jae expects is for the man to simply say his name, and perhaps along the lines of ‘lets go then’. But oh no. Oh no no no.</p><p>As the doors slide open, the cute guy, the cute guy that Jae had been crushing on for <em>a year and a quarter</em>, brings his face a little closer to Jae’s. And slowly, hesitantly, lets his lips brush against Jae’s cheek in what only could be described as a kiss.</p><p>Jae thinks he might have died and gone to heaven, to put it frankly.</p><p>“I’m Brian.” The man whispers in his ear, gently. His warm breath, and soft, pretty tone of his voice against Jae’s ear sends hot sparkles down his back. Yep, he’s one hundred percent gone to heaven.</p><p>“Shall we go then, Jae?” hearing his name come out of, who Jae now knows as Brian, feels so surreal. He almost wants to pinch himself to double check he isn’t dreaming (mind you, if he did that he’d feel and look ten times more awkward than he already did. So, maybe he’ll pass on that). “I know a really nice coffee place, near the station. We could get a drink there, or something…”</p><p>Jae nods, a small grin on his face. He lifts up his head, expecting to see that cool expression that Brian seemed to wear around, and when he’d sung, just now. But to his surprise – he’s – blushing? His grin widens.</p><p>“What?” Brian mumbles a little, with a pout on his face, and Jae laughs, genuinely, and responds with a ‘nothing’. Brian smiles one of his classic smiles, and Jae thinks that look suits him best.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly (or maybe, unsurprisingly), Jae and Brian, <em>really</em> hit it off. Like <em>really</em>. Jae learns that Brian apparently works a similar tedious desk job to Jae, but busks over lunchtimes and actually made a lot of his money that way. They obviously shared the love of music, and both hated their office jobs as much as pineapple on pizza.</p><p>So, when Jae finally makes it home at five past midnight (after a rather long discussion about conspiracy theories, and then the two men deciding perhaps it was time to leave), Sammy asks him ‘Why the hell are you so late? And happy? Are you drunk?’ especially after the call he’d received after Jae’s work, asking ‘Did you have a good day? ‘Cos I just had the worst of my life’ as he’d promptly broken in to tears. But now, Jae can in fact tell Sammy that maybe his day wasn’t as bad as he first thought. And when Sammy asks why, Jae can proudly tell him that he now has a boyfriend. That boyfriend being none other, than, Brian Kang.</p><p>Then, the next evening, after (another) rather depressing day at work – he's usually seeing Brian enter opposite, absorbed in his phone, filling Jae’s stomach with pitiful butterflies – the type where he really wanted something that he felt he’d never get.</p><p>But no, instead, Brian enters the carriage, and sits down next to Jae, carefully lacing their fingers together, laying his head on Jae’s shoulder, a warm greeting leaving his lips. This time, Jae’s stomach fills with a warm sort of feeling, which feels a lot like happiness. </p><p>Maybe, Jae might enjoy his train journeys more, now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading!</p><p>kudos and comments are always very much appreciated! since i haven't written a ton before, constructive criticism is welcome ;D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>